Under Surveillance/PS2 Version
Wasted Busted Failure to kill the three groups of Leones within the time limit }} Under Surveillance is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen from her condominium in the Newport district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Claude drops by Asuka Kasen's condo and meets her and is also introduced to her brother Kenji Kasen. Asuka informs Claude that the Leone Family are trying to assault the Yakuza territory after the assassination of Salvatore Leone. The player is required to track down and eliminate three groups of Leone gangsters waiting at different spots within 6 minutes and 30 seconds, but may deal with them at any order. They include: *Two men on an island in the Belleville Park lake, near of the Landstalker. *Two men in a black Rumpo van in Torrington. *Six men on the balconies of a skyscraper opposite Kenji's Casino in Torrington. By firing the first shot at these targets or venturing too close to them, the group will fire back at the player if the player is within their sights. By wiping out all three groups, the player immediately completes the mission. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take out the three groups of Leones Reward The reward for this mission is $15,000 and the missions Paparazzi Purge and Kanbu Bust-out become available. Gallery Walkthrough UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS1.png|Claude arrives at Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport and is welcomed by her. She says that Salvatore Leone's death was pleasant news to her, and calls Claude an efficient killer, before saying that she likes that in a man. UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS2.png|After a few moments, Asuka introduces Claude to her brother and co-leader of the Yakuza, Kenji Kasen. UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS3.png|Kenji says that he heard of Claude from Asuka and says that Claude may visit him for a job if he'd like. UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS4.png|Asuka comments on Kenji trying to capitalize and Claude and jokingly says that Kenji always tries to play with her toys. UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS5.png|Asuka tells Claude that the Leone crime family members are watching the Yakuza's businesses around Staunton Island and are trying to track Claude down. Asuka says that she and Claude cannot continue any business until the three groups of Leone mafiosi tracking them are taken care of. UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS6.png|Asuka tells Claude to take care of the Leones. UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS7.png|Claude going back to his vehicle. UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS8.png|Claude travelling to the location of the first Leone group in Belleville Park. UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS9.png|Claude, about to kill the first group using a sniper rifle. UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS10.png|Claude travelling to the location of the second Leone group in Bedford Point. UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS11.png|Claude, about to kill the second group using grenades UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS12.png|Claude travelling to the location of the final Leone group in Torrington. UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS13.png|Claude, about to kill the final group using a sniper rifle. UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS14.png|Claude taking out the mafiosi. UnderSurveillancePS2-GTAIII-SS15.png|Mission passed. Trivia *The Rumpo used by the Leones in this mission has a unique jet black color, it means, it can not be seen as normal car in the streets, matching other vehicles used by the Leones in both GTA III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It can be obtained by killing the two gunmen inside via firing a bullet onto the vehicle and luring them out to kill, then the van can be kept on the player's own without failing the mission. *If Claude drives or walks below the building in Torrington, he can hear gunfire already, but will not be hit, as the gunmen are too high and are at a wrong angle to hit Claude. They can only hit him when he shoots snipers at them from Kenji's Casino. *In the PS2 version of the game, Asuka talks about Mafia and the subtitles match with what she says. In the PC version Asuka talks about the FBI and the subtitles don't match. Video Walkthrough Navigation }}de:Unter Überwachung pl:Pod obserwacją Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III